Summer Camp?
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Just a fun fanfic that I'm co-writing with my friend. So: the Hogwarts kids have to go to an American summer camp and mingle with muggles for extra credit, but how on earth will they survive with NO MAGIC? And what happens when the Faye intervene? All AU!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Yeah, well, every other chapter or so I don't own, as I'm co- writing this with my friend. :-D God bless her soul. I own this, well, I wrote it, I don't own anything that can be found in any of the Harry Potter books.  
  
**Introduction**  
  
The bus slowly rolled to a stop, and its riders looked around.  
  
"I hope this isn't another pit stop." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bet it is." Ron said. Harry sighed; sometimes it just wasn't worth rolling out of bed in the morning with these two. Half the time, Ron only disagreed with Hermione to disagree.  
  
Ginny looked out the window a second time. "You guys! I think we really are here!"  
  
"Finally," Neville sighed, "I keep expecting Gran to pop out from somewhere and tell me I have to spend the rest of the summer home with her because she doesn't want me embarrassing her."  
  
"Stop being such a downer, Neville." Ginny giggled, touching his arm, and being her normal flirty self.  
  
Naturally Neville blushed. Hermione took a break from her fighting with Ron to roll her eyes, and Ron took a break to crack his knuckles menacingly. Harry chuckled at this, but his smile was wiped away as Hermione and Ron went back to their bickering.  
  
They stood and stepped off the bus, looking around at the trees that surrounded the camp. Harry sighed as he took in the log cabins, duffle bags, suitcases, and sleeping bags surrounding them.  
  
They were to spend all summer without magic, removed from civilization and in America. Harry looked at the (still) arguing Ron and Hermione, and then at the flirting Ginny and blushing Neville, and thought to himself 'We're so doomed.'  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! I promise that there's more to come soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter! You know it!  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Professor McGonagall gathered the Gryffindors together. She stood on a chair, looking very peculiar in burgundy and gold muggle sweats reading USC.  
  
"Settle down!" She commanded. "The muggles will be arriving soon! Your cabins will be like your dorms, arranged by year and gender. However, you will be sharing them with muggles who also fit into that category. Under absolutely NO circumstance are you to inform them or any others of your abilities. Or to perform any magic on them, no matter the temptation." She added with a pointed look to Fred and George, whose grins were wiped off their faces. "All students dine together, and there will be numerous activities supplied for you to choose from. These cabins," she gestured to the cabins behind her "are yours. Slytherin cabins are behind you, Ravenclaw cabins are to your right, Hufflepuffs to your left. You may all go and start getting settled, the mugs are arriving as we speak."  
  
The Gryffindors flooded past her into their cabins to get ready.  
  
A girl trudged along, looking around and feeling even more alone than she had thought she would. Everyone seemed to know each other; it was like they'd been together for years! She looked down at her camp map and located the "Snake" cabins where she'd be staying. She thought that it was smart to have them fill out questionnaires so that they'd be more compatible with the people in their cabins. However, the names were a bit strange.  
  
She stopped and put her bag on the ground, pulling out her book. She slung her bag back over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the book.  
  
"Watch it!" Cried a younger boy who she almost ran into.  
  
"Sorry..." She said softly, surprised by his British accent. Now that she was thinking about it though, there were a TON of kinds with British accents around her.  
  
She walked into the "Snake" cabins complex and suddenly almost everyone had a British accent. She looked on the doors until she found F15 (F for female, 15 for her age).  
  
She pushed the door open, and was surprised to find most of the top bunks unoccupied. She tossed her bag up on the tope bunk closest to the door, with no one below, and followed it up. The girls in the room turned around and stared at her, making her feel even more conspicuous than she had before.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the girls, leaning on her hip and scowling. She was wearing a mini skirt and tank top (both green) and had the look of someone who was gaining weight, but didn't quite know it yet.  
  
"Uh... Ali-"  
  
"Weasly" Coughed one of the girls standing behind the mini-skirted girl.  
  
Ali raised her eyebrows at them and turned back to her bag, taking out books and journals.  
  
"Hey!" the mini-skirted girl shouted up at her "I'm talking to you!"  
  
"What?" She turned around. Then she noticed the pod-people-look that they were sporting, all in a similar shade of green and silver, backing up the mini-skirted girl.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"You gonna listen this time?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Okay, your decision." Ali turned back to her bag, seriously not ready for a whole summer with these girls.  
  
She couldn't stand the constant "whispering" about what a bitch she was. So, pushing down her anger, she slung her back-pack over her shoulder and walked out of the cabin. The girls just got louder and louder until she slammed the door, with force.  
  
She stormed forward, until she ran into an obstruction that knocked her over. She was still angry, so instead of apologizing like she normally would have she just gave a muffled shout of frustration and tried to pick up the stuff that had spilled out of her bag. " Watch where I'm going." She heard an angry, British, boy voice say maliciously.  
  
"Why don't you? This is after all a GIRLS cabin, what you need help determining what gender you-" she spat back, fed up with these people. But she was cut off when she saw him. She felt her face get hot as she stared. She quickly picked up her bag again, muttered "sorry" and rushed off. She could practically hear him smirking, but she didn't know what to do. Now she was angry AND embarrassed.  
  
She stormed off again, her emotions becoming too much for her, so she headed toward the forest to go for a walk. She couldn't get that boy's face out of her mind; his cold grey eyes, perfect blonde hair, and porcelain skin. It was a captivating beauty. "Too bad Becca's not here" she thought of her best friend as she crept into the woods, occasionally picking up and throwing a stick or rock at a nearby tree, "that's her kind of guy."  
  
Thinking of her best friend made her feel even lonelier than she had before, and she let the tears spill out of her eyes. She'd only been here for a couple hours, and she was crying already. She picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as she could at a tree farther up, missing it through her tears, and collapsing to the ground crying harder.  
  
"Ow!" a voice came toward her from ahead. Another Brit! Where were they coming from? Some laughter followed the cry.  
  
"Now YOU have a scar." Another boy's voice said.  
  
"Ooooh!" The first boy's voice came angrily.  
  
There were scuffling noises and a cry of "Ouch gerroff me!"  
  
"Where'd that come from?" a girl's voice asked, yet ANOTHER Brit.  
  
"I dunno, lemmie go look." Came a female voice with an American accent; a very familiar voice. Ali wiped her eyes with her fists and looked up, standing and praying that who was coming was who she thought they were.  
  
She laughed and cried out as she saw the dark brown hair, round face, impish smile, and honey-brown eyes that she knew so well. "BECCA!" She jumped at her friend, tackling her to the ground; but was quickly and easily removed by two pairs of rough, male, hands.  
  
Love ya, review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, well I can't take credit for this chapter, since my friend wrote it. And neither of us can take credit for anything but the situations here. :-D**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had only been a short few hours after her arrival, but Rebecca Rickard was already feeling so alone that it sickened her. She had already found her cabin and was completely settled in, so for the past few minutes she had kept herself entertained by listening to her Linkin Park CD. Lying on her bunk with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed, Becca heard the door open and close again. The person that had entered was shuffling around a bit by a bunk near Becca's. Becca had hoped that this person would take no notice of her, but nixed that plan when something very large and furry jumped upon her chest and sunk it's claws into her skin. Rebecca sat up very quickly and pried the creature off of her. "OW! _MOTHER FUCKING_ —", but she broke off when she noticed the wide-eyed expression on the face of a girl on the bunk beside hers. "Oh. Sorry." Becca said rather weakly. Sitting up straighter, Becca saw what it was that had attacked her. In her opinion, it was either a very large cat, or a very small lynx and it was hissing at her violently. "Is that yours?" Becca asked the girl, who nodded. "Ah. Well then..." Becca abandoned her CD player. "Uh...hi. My name's Becca." She told the girl.  
  
"Hermione Granger," the girl said with a British accent, "And that's Crookshanks."  
  
Becca cleared her throat, "Yeah, well. Sorry about that whole language thing earlier...caught me off guard."  
  
"Did he?" Hermione said frostily.  
  
Becca cleared her throat again and stood up, "I think I'll go for a walk."  
  
As soon as Becca got outside, she saw that many more people had arrived since her own arrival. Not looking where she was going, Becca bumped right into a stranger and stumbled backwards, "Sorry," she said, "That was my fault."  
  
"Can't argue with that," came a nastily cold voice. It was the person Becca had bumped into; he was a few inches taller than she with blonde hair and eyes the color of steel. Becca froze; not only did she hat it when people were blatantly rude to her, but she also hated it when she was so shocked by their looks that she couldn't be rude back to them.  
  
But she recovered quickly, "You're rude," Becca said quickly. You're rude? Becca thought, Well that was lame.  
  
"I disagree," the boy said, "my mother always told me I was simply unlikable."  
  
Becca glared at him and muttered under her breath, "I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are..."  
  
"What was that?" the boy asked scathingly.  
  
Becca looked straight into his cold eyes and spoke so he'd be able to hear her clearly, "I said that I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive then you are."  
  
The boy smirked, "And how did you happen to chance upon rotting bodies?"  
  
"They're were all the people that have had the unpleasant misfortune of meeting me, pissing me off, and then getting castrated by me." Becca replied coolly.  
  
"So you save all of your castrated bodies?" the boy asked, "Sentimental value?"  
  
"Nah," Becca said, "I'm just running out of freezer space."  
  
The boy examined Becca with a mock look of mild interest, "My, my...what an unpleasant little individual you are."  
  
Becca glared at him as she walked past him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Click your heels together three times and go fuck yourself."  
  
As she walked on along the worn dirt path beside the tree line of the surrounding forest Becca heard voices. They were happy and laughing and, combined with her most recent argument with a complete stranger, Becca couldn't help feeling more alone than ever. Picking up a rock off of the ground, Becca examined it and threw it moodily at a nearby tree where it hit the truck, ricocheted off, and rebounded out of sight. The voices that Becca had heard were now suddenly loud and obtrusive. One of the voices said something indistinguishable and then there was a thudding noise and another voice came out of the trees, "Ow! Harry! That hurt!"  
  
"Well don't throw things at me unless you want them thrown back at you!" a second voice said.  
  
"You—but—I didn't—!" the first voice sputtered, sounding alarmed.  
  
Becca walked towards the voices and found two boys sitting on a boulder- formation, one with messy black hair and glass was rubbing the side of his face and the other was a redhead massaging his arm. Realizing what must have happened, Becca cleared her throat. The boys looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think that first rock was mine."  
  
The two boys looked at Becca, then at each other.  
  
Becca continued tentatively, "Did I hit you...hard...?"  
  
"Kind of," the dark-haired boy said, "Hit my head."  
  
Becca blushed, "Sorry--"  
  
"There you two are!" came a voice from behind Becca, "I was wondering where you two went off to—" The girl named Hermione that Becca had met back in the cabin trudged through the trees and was speaking to the two boys. She saw Becca and stopped, "—oh." She looked faintly surprised. There was a silence in which Becca looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Becca and the two boys looked back and forth between Becca and Hermione.  
  
After a moment, the black-haired boy stood up hastily and cleared his throat, "My name's Harry," he said friendlily, "and this' Ron," he added, gesturing to the redhead (who gave a weak smile), "and this' Hermione—"  
  
"We've met." Hermione said shortly.  
  
Becca felt rather awkward; she hadn't meant to act that upset when Hermione's cat—or whatever it was—had jumped on her. "Um...Sorry about what happened earlier," Becca began, "That was a really beautiful cat, though. Crookshanks is his name, right?"  
  
Hermione's air of coldness lifted, "Yes. I always thought he was gorgeous too. But a few people," she added with a pointed look to the boy named Ron, "don't appreciate his beauty."  
  
Ron stood up, "That 'cause he tried to eat my rat—"  
  
"Two years ago, Ron! And that 'rat' turned out to be a—"  
  
"It doesn't matter! Besides, you've always given that cat too much freedom!"  
  
"This isn't about me, Ronald! Don't go around insulting me just because—"  
  
"Insulting you?! Who said anything about insulting you?! I was just commenting on your lack of concern for OTHER PEOPLES' PETS!"  
  
As Ron and Hermione carried on with their arguing, Becca leaned towards Harry, "Are they always like this?" she asked.  
  
Harry sighed, "Sadly, yes."  
  
A few moments passed and Becca and Harry watched Ron and Hermione's little row. Then out of nowhere a small rock whizzed past the side of Becca's face and hit Ron in the forehead. Harry busted up laughing, "Now YOU have a scar."  
  
Ron looked annoyed, "Ooooh!" he said hotly.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped at each other at the same time, met in mid-jump, and began to fight. Harry had Ron in a headlock and was winning.  
  
"Ouch gerroff me!" Ron cried  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Hermione asked curiously, ignoring Harry and Ron and looking around.  
  
"I dunno," said Becca, turning in the direction from where the rock have come, "Lemmie go look"  
  
Becca walked a few meter and caught a brief glimpse of a red-haired girl sitting on the ground before—"BECCA!" the girl screamed as she flung herself at Becca and knocked her onto the ground. It was very uncomfortable, but fortunately, Harry and Ron (having abandoned their scuffle) grabbed the girl and pulled her off of Becca. Becca stood up and looked at the girl. She was thinner...and her hair was red...but there was no mistaking it—it was Allison Gill, Becca's best friend!  
  
**Okay, there it was. Now: REVIEW, pweeze!**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, well I wrote this chapter. And as you probably know I don't own anything from harry potter or anything thusly contained.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ali?" Becca asked surprised.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Ali said, not as surprised, but irritated at Ron and Harry. "Who are you?" She asked them, looking at each in turn.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry, preparing for a glance at his scar, which never actually came.  
  
"And, uh, Ron Weasley." Ron told her, his ears turning red.  
  
"Nice to meet you" She said looking at Ron, then turned to Harry "Now get off me!" She said, shaking her upper body vigorously, an icy tone to her voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Becca asked surprised.  
  
"Well, you see, it all started when I decided that I wanted to go to a summer camp..." She trailed off, eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, I mean, well why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Neither do I." Ali shrugged. "And uh, who are you?" She asked, looking at Hermione, who'd been in the background this whole time, arms crossed.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Ali suppressed a snort, but just barely. The look on her face must have made it apparent however because Hermione gave a disgusted look at her then briskly turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where're ya' going?" Ron called out, quickly running off to follow her.  
  
"Whatever..." Ali said looking where they'd both gone. "I guess I'll go back to my cabin and leave you with your new friends." She said bitterly to Becca.  
  
"C'mon Ali, you're not that mad that I didn't tell you are you. Cause you didn't tell me either. I'm sure you've made some new friends too."  
  
"Yeah well FYI I haven't!" She said loudly, her voice sounding forced. Then she turned and ran away, fists against her eyes, not even bothering to hold the tears back. She hoped Becca would follow her, a part of her was very uneasy about these new kids though.  
  
She heard crashing behind her. "Hey! Stop!" Came the girl, Hermione's, voice behind her. This shocked her so much that she did. She turned and looked at her, knowing what she must be thinking of her.  
  
"Ugh!" She said frustrated, falling over frustrated. "Why?" She sighed, blushing bright red and putting her face in her hands to hide it.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked, looking pissed.  
  
"I always do it." Ali said, into her palms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." She mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Well, that's stupid."  
  
"Maybe I am stupid!" Ali turned and dashed away, shouting with frustration, and running into another person.  
  
"God Dammit!" She muttered, tears pouring out harder. All she wanted was to be alone.  
  
"What's wrong?" The boy asked, she noticed that his voice was coming from below her.  
  
"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry!" She crawled back off of him, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Hey, do I know you?" he asked. She looked down at him. It was the red- haired boy from earlier. He was even cuter up close.  
  
"Oh, you're Becca's new friend-"  
  
"Ron." Her only response was to sniff and wipe her eyes.  
  
"And, I'm..." She sniffed again "Ali."  
  
"Uh, are you ok?" He asked awkwardly, sitting up and patting her on the back as she cried again.  
  
"No..." she muttered when she could speak.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I thought that I'd come here and make friends, but I never do, and I should have known. And then I saw Becca and I thought that I'd have friends this time, but then she had all these other friends, who are you and the other two, and so I had to leave. And then I ran into that girl, and she asked why I made such a big deal over it, and I said I didn't know, and she said I was stupid, which only made me feel worse, and I just wanted to be alone and... and have friends..." And with that she broke down into a fresh set of tears.  
  
Ron looked at her, more than a little confused, and patted her awkwardly on the back. "Oh... is that all?" He asked semi-sarcastically. "What about in your cabin?"  
  
"They're all evil!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him "EVIL!"  
  
"Oh, so you're in Slytherin, eh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you don't seem too bad to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh, sure..." He said with a weak smile. He wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but it had gotten her to stop crying.  
  
She looked up into the trees and suddenly stopped her sniffling and tearing. "Oh...my...god!" She whispered, crawling backward with wide eyes.  
  
He looked at her confused, "What? What is it?!"  
  
"Sp- sp- Spider! "  
  
"What?!" His voice cracked and he stood getting ready to run.  
  
She pointed up into a tree where a three-foot tall spider was lurking. Ron reached down to give her a hand up. "Oh my god..." She kept saying. As they backed away the spider jumped out and charged at them. Both started screaming and ran into the forest. Ali looked ahead where a relatively large bird was perched. "Ron!" she shouted, jumping at him and knocking him down.  
  
"W-"Ron started to ask her what she was thinking, but she leaned forward and shoved a hand onto his mouth.  
  
"Trust me." She whispered directly into his ear. He clearly didn't as he was looking at her with extremely large eyes.  
  
The spider scurried by them quickly, off after its new prey. Both Ali and Ron let out their held breath and Ali sat up, legs around Ron's waist. Both turned furiously red. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?!" He shouted. "You saved my life, from a SPIDER!" He grabbed her arms and looked her directly in the eyes. "Why I... I could kiss you!"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to." She turned bright red, redder than he'd ever turned. "I was... just..." She looked at him, face getting redder as she saw his adorable freckles and soft hazel eyes. She bit her lip, turned, and ran away.  
  
She finally got back to the cabins and ran into her room, and coming face to face with the pug-like leader of the girls in her cabin. "Ew, it's the muggle." She said in a haughty over-bearing tone.  
  
"Okay, I don't know what you just called me, and frankly I don't give a flying rat's ass. Get out of my face..." She commented in an irritatingly calm, level tone. Beside the girl was that same boy that she'd run into early; irritatingly cute, and snotty at the same time. She sighed and climbed up on her bunk.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The girl asked her, hands on hips again.  
  
"Uh... to my bunk," Ali said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Too bad you can't go hang out with your friends..." The boy said condescendingly.  
  
"Yeah, but she'd need to have 'em first!" The girl said snickering. The boy put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the cabin laughing.  
  
Ali tried to ignore them, and made a futile attempt to busy herself by spending some quality time with her diary. She wrote about Becca's abandoning her, about the bitchy girls in her cabin, about Becca's new friends, especially the adventure with the cute redhead one. But then she came back to the irritating encounter with the head of the demon bitches and hott but jerk boy. "Ugh!" Ali threw her diary at a wall, and then jumped down to pick it up. Just as her hand touched it she heard a voice outside her window.  
  
"Hey, you coming to dinner?" Becca leaned in through the window and grinned at her.  
  
Ali sighed, unable to hold back her smile. "Sure, gimmie a sec." She climbed up on her bunk and shoved her diary under her pillow. "Okay, here I come." She looked through the window at Becca smliling.  
  
"You know me way too well." Ali laughed, reaching though the window and hugging Becca. Ali hopped out grinning at her best friend.  
  
"Well, I figured you just needed time to calm down." Becca laughed.  
  
"Kinda'." Ali blushed remembering her encounter with Ron. She heard a snort, and there he was! She laughed, and locked eyes with him, and they shared a smile.  
  
"C'mon you two!" Becca said, she was walking ahead with Harry and Hermione. Ali and Ron ran to catch up with them. Ali whistled and pulled Becca back a few paces behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who looked at them funny, but didn't comment.  
  
"Becca, how come the boys from YOUR cabin are so hott?" She chuckled. "I mean, first of all, Ron is so adorable! Oh my gosh." She fanned herself and lowered her voice, "And Harry, well he's just got a cute ass!" Becca looked at her slack-jawed. "What?" Ali asked looking at her and blushing "Oh come on, like you didn't notice!"  
  
Hee hee hee! Okay, well I hope you liked it! Review for us. (Me and my friend who is co-writing this.) Love You! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Yay! My friend did it again! So, again, I cannot take credit for the wonders of this chapter! :-D And neither my friend nor I can take credit for the characters and situations and anything else from the miraculous series that is Harry Potter. Here it goes, we hope you like it...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After Becca, Ali, Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the Mess Hall, they followed in the masses of kids waiting outside and grabbed a table. They all sat down and took turns going up for food so no one would steal their table. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up for food, Ali and Becca took the opportunity to chat. "So, I'm guessin' you're liking Ron," Becca said coolly as she leaned on her elbow against the table.  
  
Ali looked at Becca and stuttered, "No—I mean—no—I mean—waaah, how did you know?!"  
  
Becca laughed, "Ali, I've known you since first grade. When you like somebody, it's pretty obvious to me."  
  
"Obvious?" Ali asked worriedly.  
  
"To me," Becca replied with assurance.  
  
Ali smiled, "So do you like anyone that I should be aware of? Like Harry, maybe?"  
  
Becca smiled in return and said, "No. He's cute, I'll grant you that, but—"  
  
Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up and sat down, causing Becca to blush and stop talking.  
  
"Are you two going to go get food?" Hermione asked, with a hint of ice in her tone.  
  
"Uhh...yeah," Ali replied as she rose from the table, "Why does Hermione hate me so much?" she asked Becca once they were out of earshot.  
  
"I dunno," Becca replied as she spooned some macaroni and cheese onto her tray, "I wouldn't worry about it though."  
  
As the group ate and talked, Becca couldn't help noticing that Ali was eating remarkably slowly. Then she noticed that Ali was periodically sneaking glances at Ron and concluded that this must be the reason or her slow food consumption. Becca smiled to herself and went to take a bite of her macaroni and cheese when she heard an unpleasantly familiar voice behind her. "Hey, Potter, why are you sitting with muggles?" Becca turned and saw the pale boy from earlier standing with his arm around the shoulder of a pug-faced girl, "Come on Potter," he continued, "I mean, at least Weasley's pureblood, though you'd never know it," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Becca knew that Harry would have opened his mouth to reply, but the pug- faced girl broke in at sight of Ali, " Ew! What are you doing?" she asked with a revolted look on her face.  
  
"I'm eating..." Ali replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you sitting with people who aren't in your h... er, cabin?"  
  
"I can sit wherever I want," Ali replied, "And frankly, I don't care who I eat my meals with. That is, as long as they're not you."  
  
To Becca's amusement, the girl seemed to have no adequate response to this as she simply put her nose up and turned to walk away. Ali turned around and muttered, "I really hate my cabin," before shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth.  
  
After dinner, the group headed back to their cabins and Ali parted to hers. As soon as the others entered the "Togetherness Room" (as their corny camp managers called it), Ron grabbed Becca by the shoulders and began pelting her with questions about Ali. At first, Becca was a bit taken aback by this sudden movement, but soon recovered; Becca crossed her eyes, reached up, and slapped Ron across the face. Ron looked utterly astounded and Harry began laughing. Ron shot Harry a look and Harry hastily turned his laughing into a hacking cough. "What're you laughing at?" Ron asked maliciously.  
  
Harry suppressed a chuckle, "Laughing? I'm not laughing—"  
  
Ron turned to Becca, "And why did you slap me?!"  
  
Becca brushed Ron's hands off of her shoulders lightly, "You were fogging up my eyes," she said, walking over to a chair and sitting down on it, "And I'd be happy to answer any queries you may have about Ali or otherwise so long as they are in a written form."  
  
Becca could hear quiet laughter and some whispering coming from the corner of the cabin. She looked over and saw a pair of older looking boys, bearing a faint resemblance to Ron huddled in the corner; doing something with a rubber chicken, a pastry, and a piece of wood...? Occasionally one of them would look over at her, grinning. The two were clearly twins, but, Becca noted, the one looking at her was slightly cuter; or maybe it was simply his interest in her. Her staring and thinking were interrupted by Ron's over-dramatic reactions to not getting his answers.  
  
Ron sighed and took a seat beside Harry on the couch. For a moment, he looked a bit dreamy but then he sat up and looked around, appearing quite alert, "Where's Ginny?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Becca learned over to Harry and asked, "Who's Ginny?"  
  
"His younger sister," Harry replied.  
  
Ron hailed a group of younger-looking boys, "Oy! Any of you seen Ginny?"  
  
The boys all shook their heads, one seemed oddly familiar, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. She soon forgot him though with the crisis at hand.  
  
"She's probably been hanging out with some friends," Harry suggested.  
  
Ron looked puzzled, "I didn't see her at dinner," he said, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we got here."  
  
Hermione, who had been silent before now, spoke up, "Harry's right, Ron. She's probably off with some friends. She could already be in her cabin for all we know."  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right..." he trailed off, but after a few seconds—"Anybody have some paper I could borrow?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, fetching a notebook, "What for?"  
  
Ron smiled and glanced at Becca, "Well, I wanna get started on that list right away."  
  
That night, just as Hermione and Becca were about to go to sleep, they heard a scuffling noise outside of the door.  
  
"Lights-out was half an hour ago," Becca said, "Who'd be getting back just now?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and got up to investigate. Hermione opened the door slowly and peered into the hallway. "Ginny?" she said. Becca got up and went to the door; outside was a younger girl with red hair that was the same color as Ron's. Ginny looked at Hermione with an expressionless face. "Ginny, what are you doing out so late?" Hermione asked her, "Ron was looking for you. You were supposed to be back ages ago."  
  
Ginny merely stared at her blankly and said, "I was out for a walk." Her voice had a monotonic quality to it and sent shivers down Becca's spine. Ginny went to the cabin next door and said, "Goodnight," in the same monotonic voice before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. A few moments passed in silence in which both Becca and Hermione were leaning out of the doorway, staring stupidly at the place Ginny had been standing. Hermione blinked.  
  
"Is she always this energetic?" Becca asked.  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione said, "There's something funny about her..."  
  
"Maybe she's had a bad day," Becca suggested, "Or just really tired," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed, "Maybe..."  
  
Becca walked over to her bed, "We should get some sleep; tomorrow morning Ron's gonna' have a humongous list of Allison inquiries for me to fill out and I just know I'm gonna' fall asleep out of boredom after the third one."  
  
Still looking perplexed, Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down, "You're right." She turned off the light and got into bed. Becca lay still for a few moments, then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Becca found herself not in her dark cabin, but in a large room. Looking around, she saw that she was sitting in what appeared to be a courtroom, though all the walls were blinding white and completely blank so that they seemed to be giving of a white glow of light. She was sitting on a spectator bench in the front row and could see all that was happening; in the place where the jury would have sat, there was no one and the judge sat behind a podium, dressed completely in white, though the judge's face was concealed in shadow. Sitting before the judge's podium was a man in a jester's costume sitting on a wooden stool and playing the violin. On the defendant's stand sat Ginny Weasley, staring straight ahead expressionlessly. Becca felt something brush by her and turned to see a massive dark cloud overtaking the white courtroom. She had the overwhelming feeling that this was not good, but as soon as she stood up, the jester's music became exceptionally loud and Becca lost all feeling in her body. Suddenly, she no longer cared about the cloud and so it overtook her easily. But she didn't care about the darkness consuming her; the music was all that mattered...  
  
Becca sat bolt upright with a start and stared into the pitch-black of night. Remembering where she was, she lay back down and sighed. "I really need to start meditating before I go to sleep..."  
  
Alright, there you have it. The end there is a little introduction to the main plot... you'll understand it in the future. :-D I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Three words for you: Review, review, review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back, and yes THIS chapter is my work, so I can take credit for this. I cannot, however take credit for the wonderful characters and anything else that is from Harry Potter, or related to the fey. (I hope that's how you spell it...)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ali awoke to the loud, harsh clanging of a bell. "Ugh..." she muttered, rolling over and yawning. "Where'sa' firrrr...?" she asked groggily.  
  
Finally she sat up and stretched, getting ready to get changed. When she opened her eyes she screamed as she was faced with a hideous mask, and fell out of bed... right into a puddle of honey. She screamed again, in anger. The faint sound of laughter could be heard trickling through one of the windows; and she could just make out the back of Pansy's ugly head walking away.  
  
She shook her head, slowly standing and trying hard not to fall. She wiped at the sticky honey on her flannel PJ pants and (once) adorable tank top, they were her favorites. She came close to rubbing her face, but then remembered that she had honey smeared all over her hands. She heaved a heavy sigh and went to the showers, which were toward the back of the cabin. She hopped in and took a quick shower. When she walked out (in a towel) she caught a flash of tan and orange outside the window and could hear mischievous male laughter. "HEY!" She shouted, but when she looked out the window she could only make out two fiery-headed figures running away. "Ugh!" She was really getting frustrated, she walked over to her bed, thinking about how this was NOT a good morning for her. Oh no! She felt around furiously, but to no avail, her diary was missing! She could feel her face reddening at the thought of people spying on her. Good thing she'd been wearing a towel!  
  
She grabbed some of her personally decorated jeans (dark blue with gold and silver glittery swirls running up and down the right leg and a silver, rhinestone-studded belt across her hips. Then she thought of Ron and pulled on a light yellow halter with a khaki corduroy trench coat to fight the morning chill. She looked in a mirror, sure she looked a bit strange but, hey, she'd stand out; plus, that didn't mean she didn't look good! She grinned at herself in the mirror, rubbed some glitter above her eyes and grabbed some lip gloss. At this rate she'd be late for breakfast, hopefully she hadn't missed them.  
  
Sure enough they were there, and everyone but Ron was almost done. She grinned upon seeing the empty spot next to him. She rushed over. "Hey guys!"  
  
Becca looked up, grinning. "About time,"  
  
"You won't even believe what that... that... WITCH did to me!" She fumed, completely oblivious to the worried looks that were being exchanged by their new friends. She went on a tirade about the mask (which she had stuffed under Pansy's sheets), and the honey (which she had cleaned up for fear of ants or spiders), and the spies. "And they stole my DIARY!" she exclaimed. Her enthusiasm in this caused them to chuckle, which in turn made her laugh at herself. "Yeah, I guess it's kinda' funny."  
  
"More than kind of," came an icy voice behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I ask you?" She turned to the rude boy, whose steely eyes she was beginning to grow accustomed to ignoring.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and walked away, "Yeah, that's what I thought..." Ali said quietly after he left.  
  
Everyone else kind of chuckled. They lapsed into conversation about what they were going to do today; there weren't any activities planned, so it was a free day. "I was thinking maybe we could play chess or something..." Ron commented.  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, Becca shrugged, and Ali looked intensely interested. "Cool, I'll take you on."  
  
"Well, what do you two say for a little hike?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cool!" Becca said, always up for a good energy buster.  
  
"I think I prefer my books..." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey," said a voice behind Becca.  
  
They all looked up, to see a relatively good-looking, broad shouldered redhead with a mischievous grin plastered across his face. "Hey George," Ron said, looking confused as to why George was there at all. "He's my brother." Ron whispered to Ali.  
  
"Hey Ronnikins," George said, squeezing in between Becca and Harry. "Who's your new friend?" He asked, looking at Becca.  
  
"Oh, this is Becca." Ron introduced, "She's in our h- er... uh, cabin."  
  
"Nice to meet you," George said looking intensely at her.  
  
"And I'm Ali, her best friend; right Becca?" Ali said, never wanting to be ignored (especially by cute redheads).  
  
"Okay," George said ignoring her, "So, um, Becca," George started "I was wondering if you'd, um, want to hang out later?"  
  
Ali could almost see the gears turning inside Becca's head.  
  
"Sure." Becca finally said.  
  
After Becca agreed, Ali stopped eavesdropping. "So, Harry," Ali started, trying to make small talk. "What's your favorite class? You know, in school?" She gave a hollow chuckle.  
  
"Oh, defiantly Defense agains- uh..." Harry trailed off, as Ali gave him a confused look.  
  
"So, Ali, you want to have that match now?" Ron asked, bailing Harry out.  
  
"Uh... sure," Ali was still confused, but it didn't look like anyone was going to explain why there was all of this stuttering going on. "Bye guys." Ali waved and followed Ron, winking at Becca and giving her a look that she hoped read as "pretty cute", before leaving.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, this cabin, it's kind of like a common room."  
  
"Am I allowed?" Ali asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's for all of the cabins. You mean Snape didn't tell you about it?"  
  
"Snape...?"  
  
"He's in charge of your cabins... just like that git to not tell you..."  
  
Ali was (again) extremely confused, but she didn't want to seem like an airhead, so she played along.  
  
They entered the one-room cabin (which Ron informed her was at times known as the "Togetherness Room".) "Well, I'll get us set up." Ron walked off to find the chess board, leaving her standing there.  
  
She looked around the room; there were a number of people she didn't know. A few girls looked at her suspiciously, and she gave them a meek smile. The girls just looked at her, and went back to whispering. She blushed and bit one of her fingers, feeling her face turning red. She glimpsed around the room, and saw... GEORGE?! Wait a sec... wasn't he with Becca? She shook her head and walked over.  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Hi." He looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um... wasting time?" He put a guilty-looking smile on his face, and holding something behind his back.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?" And she got another confused look from him. "You were with Becca...?"  
  
George smiled at her, looking slightly confused and shook his head. His smile broadened as he reached out and rubbed his hand on her forehead.  
  
She furrowed her brow and looked at him funny. He was avoiding her question.  
  
Out of nowhere he grinned at her and said "Did you know that you've got "date me" written on your forehead?"  
  
Ali blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What?"  
  
His grin grew even larger as he leaned up against the wall, startlingly close to her. He laughed, "You know, the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."  
  
"I'm Ali." She said, trying to sound confident and unaffected by him. He was awfully cute.  
  
"And out of nowhere comes the sunshine!" He said laughing.  
  
She laughed along and caught herself. Wait a second, wasn't this the guy who just asked Becca out? Why was he hitting on her? "Excuse me, are you hitting on me?" She asked her hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Only if it works," He winked.  
  
"You're sick. If you think you can do this-"  
  
"Ali!" Ron interrupted, "Come on! Let's play!"  
  
Ali gave George one last sickened glare, receiving a confused and slightly dejected look.  
  
"You're brother's one sick dude." Ali commented.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." She started to say, her jaw dropping; Becca had just walked into the room WITH GEORGE! Ali shook her head, looking from one end of the room to the other, where George and George were standing. "What's going on?" She asked Ron.  
  
"Oh... you didn't..." Ron lapsed into laughter.  
  
"And what, may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"You thought Fred was George?"  
  
"What? Wait? Who's Fred?" Ali asked confused.  
  
"They're twins." Ron laughed harder as Ali turned an unbelievably bright shade of red.  
  
"Oh no..." Ali said, feeling like a total slime ball. She got up and hurried over to where "George 2" or Fred was standing. "Ohmagosh!" She said. "I am SO sorry! I thought you were..." She pointed over her shoulder at Becca and George, turning a brighter red.  
  
Fred looked at her, then over her shoulder at his brother. Then he began laughing, quietly at first, then it escalated and he finally ended up on the ground holding his stomach. "George!" He called motioning his brother over between sharp breaths.  
  
George headed over with Becca at his side. Ali wished she could bury herself 20 feet below the ground, melt, or disappear; she felt herself burning up and bit her lip nervously. "Hey Fred, what's so funny?" George asked.  
  
Fred laughed harder and finally got himself up, breathing deeply and slowly and wiping a tear from his eye. "She... she... she thought I was you! Man that was the worst turn down I've ever gotten! And it turned into the best practical joke ever!"  
  
George and Becca chuckled a bit, but they clearly didn't find this as funny as Fred did.  
  
"So, yeah, um, sorry," Ali shuffled her feet trying to walk away.  
  
"No, no, it's ok." Fred said grabbing her arm. "So does this mean you're interested?"  
  
"Uh..." Ali blushed, "I, uh, have to play Ron chess." She dashed away furiously embarrassed, biting her lip so hard that it started bleeding.  
  
Okay, yeah, I know that's kind of a weird ending, but I hope you liked it. Alright well review. Thanks... 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of this chapter is mine; you hear me? NONE! The characters, plots, and everything else recognizable probably belongs to JK Rowling, I didn't even **write** the thing, my friend did. (Well, at least this chapter.)

Chapter 6

When Becca walked over to the table where Ali and Ron were playing chess, she saw that Ali still looked rather embarrassed from her encounter with Fred. Becca sat down, "Hey, Ron. Hey, Ali."

Ali looked up at Becca then back down at the chessboard, "I'm so embarrassed..." she said.

Becca couldn't help but chuckle a little, "It's okay. I was talking to Fred before I came over here; he feels kinda bad about it all."

Ali looked up, "_He_ feels bad? Man, you should've heard the way I blew him off when I realized he was hitting on me. I feel horri—"

There was a swoosh of fiery red and a dull thud. Ali and Becca both started and looked around: Ron had fallen out of his chair and he had taken the chessboard with him.

"He did _what_?!" Ron sputtered, sitting up as several chess pieces clattered around him and rolled of in many directions. Becca laughed and helped him up but Ali looked like she didn't quite know what to do or say. Ron clutched the end of the table and his knuckles turned white, "_That_ was what your conversation with him was about?!" Ron demanded, "He was hitting on you?!"

Ali appeared surprised by Ron's reaction, "Well yeah, Ron. Why does that bother you so much?" Ali asked. Ron's ear went bright red; Becca knew that Ron had had a crush on Ali ever since they had met—and probably was working on getting up the courage to ask her out—but it was clear that the thought of competition had never entered his mind. There was a silence and Becca realized that Ron didn't want to answer the question so she decided to bail him out.

"So..." she began, "What say we join Harry on his hike?"

No answer.

She pressed on, "If we go now we might be able to catch up to him..."

No answer.

Becca frowned, "Oh come on, people, throw me a bone here!"

Ali and Ron slowly nodded and made their way outside. "Just let me get something first," Ron said as they passed the Lion Cabin.

As soon as he had closed the door behind him Becca turned to Ali and said, "Ali! You, me, talk, _now_—"

But Ali was already way ahead of the game, "George asked you out!"

Becca smiled, "The Freakish-Best-Friend-Mind-Reading-Powers strike again," she said proudly.

Ali beamed with happiness for her friend, "Well?" she prompted, "What did you say?"

Still grinning, Becca shrugged, "I said I'd think about it..."

Ali raised an eyebrow, "You know you're gonna say yes!"

"I know—"

"So why did you say you'd think about it, you wack-job?!"

Becca laughed, "I have no idea! I'll go talk to him before lunch."

Ali sighed, "You lucky nutter, you. _Really_ lucky; he's cute."

Becca rolled her eyes, "Helloooo? He _has_ got a twin you know. A twin, by the way, that was _hitting on you_ just twenty minutes ago!"

Ali sighed again, "I know...but I totally blew that one."

"No you didn't," Becca replied, "Fred thinks that _he's_ the one who blew it. He told me right after you ran off."

Becca could tell that Ali was processing this information deeply, "So...that means I still have a chance?"

Becca smiled. Suddenly, the cabin door opened and out came Ron. "Let's go," he said.

They hiked up the well-worn dirt path alongside the tree line and talked about whatever came to mind. Eventually, they came to a small brook that gradually widened into a stream. Finally they came to the top of the path and saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the grass beside a small lake.

"Hey campers," Becca said as she plopped down beside Harry. Ali sat down next to Becca and Ron on the other side of Harry.

"Hey," Ali said, looking at Hermione, "I thought you were going to go read or something..."

Hermione tossed her hair, "I _was_."

Harry smiled broadly, "I bothered her about coming along until she cracked."

Hermione glared at him, "You threw my book onto the roof, Harry."

Harry smiled at her serenely, "Just where it belongs..."

An hour or so later, after hearing Ron's stomach audibly growl, Ali asked what time it what but since no one had a watch, it could have been any time. Ali looked around for any other people from camp that might've come up the trail too. On her second scan of the tree line she noticed a group of four younger kids dancing around in the trees.

"Hey!" she called, "Hey! Do you have the time?"

The kids didn't appear to have heard, so Ron picked up a rock and chucked it at them with a mighty force. The rock hit a tree trunk right next to one of the kid's ear and made an echoing crack. The kids stopped dancing abruptly and looked around confusedly. Then they turned and ran off down the trail without a word.

Hermione stared at Ron, "Oh look," she said dryly, one eyebrow raised, "You've gone and scared them off."

Becca hit Ron's arm and said, "Yeah, what's with you and throwing rocks, huh?"

Ron looked confused and sputtered, "I didn't mean—what—why—I—no—"

Ali grinned, "It'll be lunch soon. It's a long hike down but we should be able to get back to the camp in time."

On the way down to the Mess Hall, the group talked about the kids they saw earlier. "What was with them?" Ali asked, "They were dancing around like idiots. And there wasn't even music..."

Becca laughed, "Ali, how many times have _you_ danced without music? Every week?"

Hermione looked pensive, "There's something strange going on around here..."

Ron waved his hand, "Stop being so weird Hermione. There's food to be eaten!"

A few minutes after they sat down and began eating, Becca saw George and Fred walk through the door with a black boy she didn't know. She got up.

"Be back in a sec, guys," she said to her friends.

George noticed her approaching and smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Becca replied, returning his smile, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

George nodded to Fred and the other boy, who walked toward to food counter, and followed Becca outside. As soon as they were alone, George asked, "Er, have you thought about it?"

Becca smiled, "Yes."

"And...?" George prodded.

"I've decided," Becca said, "that you're hair is awesome."

George looked confused, "Er, thanks...so that means...?"

Becca loved messing with people and she had the feeling that George was not normally this serious, which made her enjoy it even more.

Becca's smile widened, "It means yes."

A wave of something swept over George's face, "Great..."

As she waved to George and went back to her table, Ali stood up.

"Did you...?" she asked.

"Yeah," Becca replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Becca could tell that Ali was thinking about something important, "I should go apologize to Fred..." Ali said, walking off.

Becca smiled and sighed, "They grow up so quickly..."

RoseW.G.'s PS: Review please! Please, please, please? Sorry that I couldn't post it any sooner, my computer was virus-ed. ï


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, this chapter was written by me. I do not, however own the familiar characters from the Harry Potter books.

Chapter 7

Ali twisted her way toward Fred; she could just barely make out his red hair through the crowd. When she finally got a clear view of his face she stopped, heart pounding. Had he always been so cute?

He turned and saw her, turning a little pink. His friend (who was also pretty cute) nudged him in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. Fred grinned and waved her over.

'_Too late to turn back now...' _She thought, walking over and smiling nervously.

"Hey." Fred said.

"Hi..." Ali muttered nervously.

Fred's friend coughed. "Oh," Fred said, "Ali, this' Lee. Lee, Ali."

"Hey." Lee extended a hand.

Ali smiled, suddenly feeling comfortable. "What's shakin' bacon?"

The two boys laughed and looked at each other, confused.

Ali giggled. "It means 'what's up?'."

"Oh..." The two boys looked at each other again and laughed.

"Sorry..." Ali looked down blushing. She could tell that the boys thought that she was funny. She felt like she was just being stupid. She looked away at Becca and George. She grinned to see George's arm around her friend. Ali caught Becca's eye and winked. Becca laughed, George looked up to see Ali making mock kissy faces at her friend. He grinned as she blushed and turned around to find Fred about an inch away from her face. "**What** are you doing?!" she asked, a bit too loudly.

Fred grinned at her, quickly shoving his arms behind his back to hide something. "Nothing..." He pantomimed innocence.

She put her hand on the back of her head and looked at him skeptically. "Fine... but just so you know I'm watching you, Fred..."

"Weasley." He smiled and bowed, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Ali looked back to see Becca and George laughing. "I- I- I, uh, I gotta' go." She backed away.

Finally she turned, running into a flushed Ron. His ears were bright red, and his hands were clenched so tight they looked like they'd never open again. "Hi Ron," Ali said quickly out of breath, blushing more. "Where're you off to?" She was nervous, and thought that she might have an idea of where the aggressive Ron was off to. She didn't want him to hurt himself of anyone else so she grabbed his arm, "C'mon, let's go sit with Becca." She smiled at him, noticing that his cheeks (and ears) were paling.

"Hey." Becca said when Ali pulled Ron down beside her.

"Hi" Ali sighed, relieved that Ron was not trying to beat the crap out of somebody; she hadn't quite noticed yet that her arm was still linked with Ron's.

George was looking at her curiously, probably wondering how anyone could control Ron so well. Hermione and Harry were laughing to each other. Eventually the table lapsed into silence.

"Look," Hermione pointed out, "there's Ginny!"

There **was** Ginny, sort of. She looked like Ginny, and her actions resembled Ginny's, but something about her was amiss. She was extremely quiet and wasn't touching anyone, which was very strange after she had (arguably) gotten over Harry and become her new flirty self.

"Hey Gin!" called George. "C'mon over here!"

Ginny walked over, smiling lightly, as if she knew a secret that they all didn't know. "Hello." She said in a hollow sounding voice.

"Hi" The others responded, looking a bit confused as to Ginny's actions.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Why Hermione, nothing is wrong. Why _ever_ would you say such a thing?" The words sounded foreign coming from Ginny's mouth; and her voice was slightly monotone, with exception to her stress on the word ever, which had an angry overtone to it. Ali and Becca recoiled a little, confused and a little frightened. Those who knew her exchanged confused looks; they were all thinking the same thing: _something_ was wrong, but what was it?

"I have to go." Ginny said.

"What's with her?" Ali asked, exchanging looks of uncertainty with Becca.

Ron shook his head, and looked at Harry and Hermione. "I don't know. I honestly don't know..."

K, well that's it for now... please review."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! This is me! The ACTUAL author! RoseWeasleyGamgee is out right now, so I, the co-writer, am substituting! YAY! Anyways, I just wanted to say that none of this stuff belongs to me...except for the plot, the words, and the new characters. All the rest belongs to JK Rowling. Yah, so, that's my blurb...Ciao for now!**_

Chapter 8

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ali, Becca, and George all made their way back to the "Togetherness Room" where members of all the different cabins could mingle. As they entered, Becca looked towards the clump of sofas and armchairs in the corner and saw an unmistakably familiar face.

"Jeremy?!" she said, astonished, once close enough to see properly.

The boy turned and stared at her blankly for a moment. He blinked and then his eyes widened. His eyes flickered to Allison and got even bigger. He turned back to Becca. "You cut your hair," he said blankly. Then he looked at Ali, "So did you."

Ron coughed. Ali started and blushed, "Sorry guys," she addressed the group, "This is Jeremy. He's a friend of ours."

After the others acknowledged him and introduced themselves, Becca ruffled Jeremy's hair, "So, Jer, what're you doing here? What cabin are you in?"

"I'm in the Lion Cabin," he said, "What about you all?"

Becca beamed, "We're all in the Lion Cabin too! Well, "all" meaning "except Ali"..."

Ali looked downcast, "I'm in the Snake Cabin."

Becca gave Jeremy a look that said, "Let's not go into that right now. Let's try to think _happy_ thoughts..."

The group sat down on some sofas in the corner of the room. Ali eyed Jeremy suspiciously. "You never answered Becca's question about _why_ you're here," she said to him.

Jeremy flushed a little, "Extra credit...Why're you two here?" he asked Ali and Becca.

Becca and Ali both said, "We just wanted to..."

A while later, Harry and Ron had decided to play a game of chess and ran off to find the chessboard, leaving Hermione and Jeremy discussing topics like math... And science... "Such things I find disgusting," Becca had said.

"Right on," George had added.

Hermione scowled at them and their non-academic-hey-this-is-summer-you-know-attitudes and went right back to conversing with Jeremy.

"Anyways, I was saying how the Vela pulsar itself is a neutron luminary and was likely formed as the stellar core was compacted to nuclear densities," Hermione continued, " And the pulsations occur at intervals of eleven times per second, isn't that fascinating?"

Becca raised and eyebrow and stared at Jeremy, "Don't even _pretend_ like you understood that," she said bluntly.

It was Jeremy's turn to scowl at her.

Becca laughed and turned to Ali and George. When the group had sat down, George had taken a seat next to Becca and had placed his arm along the back of the couch and around her shoulders. Ali, who had been seated across from Becca in an armchair, just noticed this. "Aww," she said, "You two look so cute sitting together like that. C'mon, George, give 'er a kiss."

Becca and George stared at Allison, who was gazing back at them with batting eyelashes and a childish grin plastered from ear to ear.

George shrugged and said, "Okay."

George leaned down towards Becca, who made no objection, but stopped an inch from her face and said, " I sense that you're a terrific kisser...and it intimidates me a little... "

Becca smiled put a hand on George's cheek and pulled him towards her. They kissed for a few seconds and then parted and Ali squealed girlishly and bounced up and down.

"Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute!" Ali chanted.

At that exact moment, Harry and Ron returned and Becca blushed so badly that she had to bury her face in George's chest, not that he minded.

Harry stopped and stared at Becca blankly, "Er, what did we miss?"

They stayed in the "Togetherness Room" until dinnertime and then went down to the Mess Hall to eat. Fred and Lee decided to sit with them tonight and Becca would occasionally look up to see Ali and Fred glancing at one another, which she thought was cute. Jeremy had also decided to sit with the group and as soon as he sat down, Hermione began an intense conversation with him, which he dove right into.

After dinner, Ali decided to go back to her cabin to take a shower and read a bit before lights out. Everyone said goodnight to her and then went off to the Lion cabin to do the same. Hermione was still conversing with Jeremy and Becca had to practically drag her off to bed. But not before George gave Becca a long, sweet kiss goodnight, causing Becca to momentarily forget about Hermione.

As Becca pulled on her pajamas, Hermione leaned against her nightstand and motor mouthed about Jeremy. Becca turned to her and smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" she said.

"No, of course not," Hermione said. But Becca was not fooled so easily.

"You do like him, I know you do."

"I enjoy his intellectual stimulation—"

"Same thing!" Becca said. Hermione turned and stared at her expressionlessly.

Becca caved, "Okay, so it's _not_ the same thing," she said, then quickly added, "BUT YOU STILL LIKE HIM!"

Hermione was about to respond, but a fellow cabin-mate cleared her throat at them with great demonstration. Getting the message, Becca and Hermione both climbed into their beds silently. Becca pulled out her CD player, put on her headphones, and pressed play. After a few minutes of simply laying there, eyes closed, she felt a breeze of air like someone walking past her bed. She opened her eyes and stared. The window was open and beams of moonlight were pouring into the room. The girl who had cleared her throat earlier had gotten up and was dancing around in the moonlight silently. Becca looked around and saw that everyone else seemed to be asleep, so she coughed a little at the girl, who didn't notice. Becca sighed, picked up the first-aid handbook under her bed, and threw it at the girl. It hit the back of her head hard and the girl stopped and looked around.

"Go to sleep!" Becca hissed at her. The girl looked at her confusedly, as though she had just forgotten what she had been doing, and shivered. She noticed the open window.

The girl mouthed something that Becca did not hear since her music was still on. Becca stopped her music just as the window closed. She heard what she thought were distant bells tinkling, but they faded when the window locked.

"Who left that open?" the girl asked, sounding annoyed, "I was almost asleep and now I have to get up and close it!"

Becca rolled her eyes at the girl, "What were you doing dancing around like that anyway?"

"Dancing?" the girl asked, "You're crazy." The girl got into bed and lay down.

Becca, confused, put her CD player down and rolled over in bed, muttering, "...bunch of British weirdoes..."

**_REVIEW! Please...? :-)_**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, it's me! Rose Weasley Gamgee, yet again! I'm sorry that this took so long to update, I had it written a while ago, but there were a few unclear parts that my co-writer here pointed out. It took me some time to figure out how to clarify.

**Chapter 9**

Ali yawned and looked around. Damn, she was still in the Snake cabins, for a second she'd thought that she was at Becca's house. She remembered it so vividly it made her question if she'd dreamed the camp experiences. But sure enough, she found upon pinching herself, this was reality, and _that_ had been the dream. She shook her head to pull herself back to reality.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Then she hopped out of bed and went to get changed, grabbing a personalized tank-top and a pair of jean shorts.

When she got out of the shower, she could hear the voices of the other girls in her cabin. Just their voices were irritating and made her want to tear her hair out. She could feel her brain cramping up, it happened when she was under stress or boredom. She took a few deep breaths, locking the door.

She turned to the mirror to dry her hair. It looked so great like this, short and flippy, chin length, just perfect to show exactly how fun she could be. She grinned at herself when she was finally done. Her hair was practically perfect. The bright green tank-top that she was wearing set off her red hair well and her legs finally looked good in the jean shorts! Her grin widened as she read her shirt for about the 1,000th time. The gold, glittered writing said "Ask me about microwaving cats for fun and profit."

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes; the undistinguishable form of a redheaded boy floating around in her mind. She could tell he was a Weasley, but she could not tell if it was Ron or Fred. She sighed… what would she do about that? "I guess I'll wait and see if either likes me" she thought as she dashed out of the cabin.

She slowed down once she got outside. The sun just felt too great on her skin to ignore. It was wonderful, the air was fresh and she could hear birds singing. Sadly enough, she couldn't enjoy it long.

"Aw… wandering around on your own? What? Did your Gry- Lion friends ditch you?" rang a mocking voice behind her.

"Ugh, don't you have anything better to do than irritate me like an annoying little insect?" She whirled on her heel, stirring up dust and dirt. Then she almost fell over as she came eye to eye with cold grey ones. She'd known who it was; she just hadn't expected to see him this close.

"Did I scare you?" Mockery glinted in his eyes. This close, she couldn't even respond. She was enthralled by the porcelain of his skin, the absolute perfection of it. His pink lips opened as he laughed at her. Her ears and face turned red. "Enjoying?" He asked, his voice biting into her.

She closed her eyes and realized what a jackass this kid was, no matter how great he looked. When she opened them again she made sure she was glaring, but she couldn't keep it up, just seeing his face made her eyes soften.

She disliked him, truly, but something about his beauty couldn't keep her mad directly at him. She had to be content with a frustrated sigh. She turned on her heel and walked away, rolling her eyes. "What? No retort, no swings?"

"No… people like you tire me."

He danced around in front of her. A confused look on his face indicated that he was not used to people acting like this to him. Ali saw Ron, Harry, Becca, Hermione, and George walking toward them. Harry had a strange look on his face, and Ron was turning oddly red. She stopped, delaying, trying to figure out how to make Draco leave her alone and avoid the up-and-coming fight. She put a hand on her hip and looked him directly in the eye. "Yes."

He looked her up and down, nodded, and said "There may be hope for you yet… muggle." and promptly walked away.

She turned around, "What on **earth** is a muggle?!" She called after him.

"Maybe one of your little friends there can tell you." He gave a laugh and disappeared into a cabin.

Ali felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around, coming face to face with Harry. "Hey." She said.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, he and his little gang like to tease me, I told him that he bores me."

"Well, you might want to go tell Ron something before he kills someone." Becca put in, watching Ron stalk off and kick a tree, and then clutch his foot and hop around.

Ali giggled, and then promptly covered her mouth. "Okay…"

"Hey Ron…" Ali walked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm absolutely perfect."

"Sure?"

"Yeah…" He walked away, back to the Lion cabins.

Ali sat down and sighed. Ironically enough, Hermione was the first person to come over. "Hey, that's just Ron, don't let it get to you."

Becca, George, and Harry followed. "That went well." George said. Ali and Becca looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey, you haven't lived with him." This got a laugh out of everyone.

"Hey, look Hermione! It's **Jeremy**!" Becca interrupted grinning.

"What?" Ali asked, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"What do you think?" Becca asked Ali, winking. The best-friend telepathy vibe worked perfectly.

"Really?!" Ali giggled, looking at Hermione in a way that said "You like him?"

"Yeah, I'm setting him and Ginny up." Hermione blushed.

All four looked at her, "WHAT?!"

Thanks for reading! Please review!

PS Since I've been getting the comment over and over again that the end is confusing here's what it is:

Becca is teasing Hermione because Hermione likes Jeremy.

Ali figures this out because she knows Becca so well that she grasps the insinuations.

Hermione is in denial, so she says that she is trying to set Jeremy and Ginny up.

No one understands why she's doing that.

Hope that's helpful!sss


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey this is RoseWeasleyGamgee! Long time no update… I know, I'm sorry… . This chapter was written by my co-writer, not me… so there was a little bit of waiting involved due to finals and whatnot. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did._

**Chapter 10 **

Hermione walked away, still blushing, leaving a stunned group of people behind her. It was quiet for a moment or two. George laughed, "Well I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

The group separated; George gave Becca a little kiss and went off to his cabin, Harry walked away to find Ron, and Ali and Becca wandered.

"I can't believe Hermione is going to try to get Jeremy and Ginny together…" Ali said astonished, "I thought she had a thing for him…"

Becca rubbed her eyes; "I think we all thought she had a thing for him."

"So, wanna' go for a walk?" Ali suggested.

"Sure," Becca said, "But I need to get my sweater first; it's getting cold."

Becca led Ali to the Lion cabins. Becca walked in and realized a few moments later that Ali hadn't followed. Poking her head out of the door, she hissed, "What are you doing? C'mon."

Ali looked hesitant, "But I'm not allowed in…"

Becca stared at here, "No one's in here at during meals, it'll be fine. And if isn't…well, I'll think of something."

Becca walked through the Lion Common room to the cabins and Ali crept along behind her. As they passed the door to one of the boy cabin rooms, Becca heard familiar voices. She stopped abruptly and Ali bumped into her. "Thanks for the warning," Ali hissed grudgingly, "Why'd you stop?"

Becca shushed her and pressed her ear against the door from which she heard the voices. Ali nudged up beside her and did the same. They heard two boys conversing casually but most of the noise seemed to be commotion. Then, more clearly:

"So how're you and Rebecca?" a voice asked.

"Good. Really good," answered an identical voice. For a second, Becca had thought that it was the same person answering himself, but then she realized—

"It's George and Fred!" she mouthed at Allison. Ali's eyes widened and she pressed her ear harder against the door.

"So have you made a move yet?" the first voice—Fred's voice—asked.

"I think so," George answered, "Her friend Ali—you know her—she told me to kiss her—Becca, I mean—so I did. Actually it was kind of a mutual act…" he added with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes. Ali…" Fred mused lightly.

"Becca tells me that Ali's got a thing for you," George said.

Fred snorted, "Her diary could've told me that. A thing for redheads, eh?" He laughed.

Out in the hallway, Ali clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed, "_They_ stole my diary!" Becca shushed her again and listed harder.

"Are you interested?" George's voice asked.

Fred made a noise of obvious affirmation and said, "How could I not be interested? Why? What do you think?"

"I think she's attractive but I just don't know her that well. It feels like she's missing something."

"I know what that something is…" Fred drifted off.

"Eh?"

"Me on top of her up against a brick wall."

Upon hearing this, Becca burst into a fit of silent giggles and slid down the door onto the floor. Ali stood, mouth agape, looking positively stunned. After a while Ali too began to giggle out of amusement and turned and leaned against the wall next to the door. Soon, Becca's laughter became too much for her to handle and she began to lose control. She accidentally smashed her fist on the hardwood floor, making a loud, cracking sound that echoed ominously. Then the door Becca was leaning against opened suddenly and she fell into the room flat on her back with a thud. She and Ali both stopped laughing immediately. Becca opened her eyes and saw both Fred and George staring down at her questioningly. A few seconds passed in silence. Then, once again, she and Ali both burst into a near-crying laughter. Crawling to her feet, she stood and clutched the front of George's shirt and fell against him, laughing into his chest. George patted her back uncertainly. Fred raised an eyebrow. After a moment or so, Becca drew in a deep breath and with it, her composure.

"George," she said, eyeing Ali and Fred standing awkwardly next to each other, "I think you and I should have a private conversation." Without giving him a chance to respond, Becca shut the door on Ali and Fred, who were left alone outside

"Umm…." Fred began, "What…what was that all about?"

Ali shifted uneasily, "Well uh…Becca and I overheard you and George talking and, uh…well…we heard some, uh…_stuff_…" she ended rather weakly.

Fred raised an eyebrow, seeming to understand, "I see. And how much '_stuff_' did you two hear?"

Ali shifted her weight again, "Nothing important. That is, we heard some stuff about Becca and then me and something about a, uh…brick wall…"

Fred grinned and put his hands in his pockets, "Oh yes. _That _stuff." Ali turned her gaze desperate to find something around her that wouldn't make her feel like she was about to explode. Instead, looked behind her and found—

"Oh look a brick wall…" Ali laughed nervously, "Would you look at that…" She looked down at her feet. She felt a hand under her chin gently forcing her gaze up into his eyes. Fred leaned towards her and kissed her lightly. When he drew back, Ali had no idea what to say, so she blinked a few times.

Fred smirked, "I'm afraid I don't speak 'blink-blink-blink'," he said. Ali blushed and forced herself to this time keep her gaze on Fred. An odd surge of courage swelled up insider of her and without thinking first, Ali reached up, put her hand on Fred's neck, and kissed him romantically.

In the boy's room, Becca and George were taking turns peering through the crack under the door. When Fred was about to lean down to kiss Ali, George grinned, "I think—yes—he's going to do it!" he whispered.

Becca gasped, "Lemme see!" Squeezing in next to George, she watched the entire scene play out. When enough had been seen of Ali and Fred making out, Becca and George stood.

"I'm very proud of her," Becca said.

George wrapped his arms around Becca's waist. "I knew he liked her," he said.

Becca smirked at him, "Sure you did."

_So there you go… new chapter! Whoohoo! I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review. If you have formulated no opinions whatsoever about this story, please review! LoL. Now that it's summer, we'll update more often!_


End file.
